Robotic grippers are known in the prior art. Prior art robotic grippers use a sensor located at the end of the robotic fingers to determine the presence of an object (such as a microwell plate). However, this method is very un-reliable due to reflections, or different color and shapes and materials of the objects that are being gripped.